


Just Married

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Becoming A Tyrell [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Sansa Stark, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Sansa and Margaery have been wed
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell (background), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Becoming A Tyrell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Just Married

Margaery gently placed her hand over Sansa’s as she watched her newly wedded wife’s eyes glimmer with happiness that had been absent for far too long. 

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself.” She spoke softly, the adoration clear in her voice as Sansa turned to look at her with a very pleased smile. 

“I’m so glad to be married to you.” She told Margaery.

It was a simple statement, nothing poetic about it, but a most endearing one none the less.

“I’m quite glad to be married to you as well, my sweet Sansa.” The Tyrell daughter smirked, gently moving her hand from Sansa’s to let it rest against her thigh beneath the table.

The blush that rose in her bride’s cheeks was a most beautiful sight, more wonderful than any of the wedding gifts they’d received so far.

“Should we go and speak with our guests awhile?” Margaery asked, her voice mischievous and eager. “Once we’ve put enough effort into conversation, we can hurry off to bed.”

Sansa smiled nervously and gave a quick nod of agreement, allowing Margaery to pull her up to her feet.

Olenna had been the grand planner of the wedding and the feast that came after, and the end results of both were proof that money was no object to the Queen of Thorns when it came to spoiling her most favorite grandchild. 

High Garden was bustling with hundreds of guests from the great hall to the fountains and the courtyard just outside the castle doors.

Entertainers of every sort had been brought from across the narrow sea, and one of the finest minstrel’s either of the brides had ever heard had been chosen by Olenna herself to perform before the head table.

“It’s quite a lot.” Sansa managed a small laugh as she and Margaery walked hand in hand through the rose gardens, where everyone turned and bowed, congratulating them. “I’ve never been to a wedding so grand. It’s almost like we’re the Queens of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Better than that.” Margaery smirked, taking two glasses of sweet red wine from a glass tray which one of the kitchen servant’s had offered to her. “We’re the Queens of the Reach now, you and I, and High Garden will be our Red Keep.” 

She handed one glass to Sansa and clinked her own against it. “To a long and happy life together,” She proposed.

Sansa nodded. She hadn’t stopped smiling since the wedding had begun. “To a long and happy life together.” She agreed, taking a sip of her wine then as Margaery did with her own.

“I hope I’m not interrupting...” A familiar voice whispered into Margaery’s ear before she could act upon her urge to kiss her beautiful bride.

“Of course not, brother, but I would think you’d have more important things to attend to just now.” She rounded on Loras, who Sansa giggled at when he took a wary step backward. 

“He’s probably only come to tell us that the pie has arrived, my love.” Sansa tried her best to defend her new brother in law. “You shouldn’t be so harsh with him.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Loras agreed, stepping around Margaery rather skillfully and placing a kiss against Sansa’s cheek. “See, Margy? Sansa understands what I’ve been put through for the last few months. I don’t need your temper flaring up at me too.”

Sansa giggled and blushed again while Margaery rolled her eyes, taking her wife by the arm before Loras had anymore chance to charm her. “Go sit with your poor husband. He’s looking quite pale today. I don’t think the morning sickness has left him.”

“It hasn’t.” Loras confirmed. “That’s what I came to tell you actually. I need to take him up to our chambers to rest. I’m afraid we’ll have to miss out on the rest of the festivities.”

Margaery’s mood changed then and she gave her brother a sympathetic smile, noting the guilt in his voice. 

“Go then.” She told him, releasing Sansa for a moment so that she could give Loras a proper hug. “Renly’s with child. His health is far more important than a pie and a bedding ceremony.”

“All the same, I’m sorry for leaving early.” Loras told her honestly, kissing her softly on the cheek as well. “You looked beautiful today. You both did. Congratulations, my sweet sisters.” He made sure to give Sansa one last peck on the forehead before hurrying to collect his ailing husband from the head table.

“I love your family.” Sansa told Margaery after Loras had left them. 

“Our family.” Margaery corrected her. “They’re yours now too.”

Sansa smiled again, grateful and so relieved that this was now her reality.

“Come, my darling...” Margaery pulled her again from her thoughts, taking her hand once more and leading her back through the gardens. “Let’s cut the pie. Hopefully they’ll be carrying us back to our chamber soon after. I’m ready to have you all to myself.”

Sansa blushed once more, following Margaery easily through the crowd of wedding guests. “Me as well.” She admitted softly.


End file.
